


touch

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Wall Sex, fluff at the end again loll, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At first, it was subtle.Dream was extremely touchy, even with friends. He always put some appendage on them, either for their comfort or on less often occasions, for his own.This, however, wasn’t for comfort. This was downright sensual.or,dream plays footsie with way more stakes (to say the least) with george at the dinner table of an end of the year party sapnap throws, and things get a little out of control from there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 588
Collections: Anonymous





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> more dnf stuff coming to you by the same anon who posted tease back on christmas *jazz hands* (huge thanks for the positive comments on that if you read it and are now reading this... im a little shy when it comes to replying)
> 
> ignore the fact that literally like none of these ccs live near each other to make this even remotely possible (also covid exists) ... tbf you gotta suspend your disbelief when you read a dnf fic anyway!

At first, it was subtle. 

Dream was extremely touchy, even with friends. He always put some appendage on them, either for their comfort or on less often occasions, for his own. He was well known for the quality of his hugs no matter who you talked to, and George could confirm that Dream just had a very comforting aura.

 _This_ , however, clearly wasn’t meant for comfort. This was downright _sensual_.

George bit his lip as he tried not to grind into Dream’s hand as he palmed him through his pants, his other hand making aggressive gestures as he argued with Techno and assured that the man just had pure dumb luck, and that’s why he beat him during a latest competition. Whenever Dream got practically frustrated, he moved his thumb up aggressively, making George inhale sharply and then taking a drink of water to mask it. 

As Dream and Techno continued to argue, George thought about how exactly he got himself into this mess.

They were currently at some dinner party Sapnap decided to throw to celebrate the end of the year. It was a casual outing with only about 20 people, so George wasn’t worried much. He still dressed moderately well, wearing a black turtle neck that he hoped ( _prayed_ ) looked decent with some dress pants that he washed earlier in the week. 

Dream, however, went the extra mile, and George wanted to strangle him for it. 

Dream put on grey pants with a black tuxedo and dress shoes, and George looked at him with complete awe. Dream almost never dressed up, always opting for just wearing a green sweater and sweatpants unless the situation called for otherwise, which was extremely rare since he never went to major events. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back with a few strands that refused to be tamed, which made him look even _better_ somehow. 

George could honestly fucking kill him for this.

Dream gave him a confused look when he caught George staring in the doorway of their shared room as he adjusted his collar. “What?” 

“Nothing,” George blushed, averting his eyes. He really, _really_ did not want to get a hard on before they went to go hang out with their friends. “I just wanted to say that I um... like your shoes.” He said nervously, his cheeks red. He inwardly face palmed. “‘ _I like your shoes?’ Seriously? That sounded so stupid_ ,” he said internally, scolding himself.

Dream blinked, before he smiled slyly. “That’s not _all_ you like, is it Georgie?” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. George gave him a look. “Shut up, you idiot.” Dream laughed before looking George up and down heatedly. George bit his lip and averted his gaze, suddenly feeling extremely _warm_. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, pretty boy.” He smacked George’s ass as he walked past him, and chuckled as George whined exaggeratedly. 

“Keep making noises like that, and I’ll give you something that’ll make you whine for real.” Dream said lowly before grabbing his keys, and George shivered. He opened the door and held an arm out, letting George leave first. 

“Seriously, you look so _good_ , baby.” Dream whispered in George’s ear before silently entering the car, and George followed without a word, dazed.

The ride there was pretty uneventful. All George could focus on was how amazing Dream looked while driving the car, his face almost bored as he paid attention to the road. The light from the street lamps they’d drive under illuminated Dream’s face beautifully; making George want to reach out and touch him. George took a breath to compose himself and paid attention to the road, the tiniest bit of arousal burning in the pit of his stomach. Dream gazed toward George’s direction and smirked knowingly, but didn’t say anything. 

* * *

Sapnap welcomed them into his home with a small smile once he saw them pull up and park behind his house, and once they walked in, everyone gave them a quick hey. They were all wearing semi fancy clothes, so George didn’t feel insecure about standing out.

“You both look amazing,” Bad complemented, and Sapnap laughed a bit. 

“Yeah. Too amazing. Kind of embarrassed by what I put on, now.” He joked and pointed to his casual dress shirt, but George shushed him. 

“You look amazing too, Sapnap.” He said, his cheeks slightly flushed. Techno walked over to greet them, smirking slightly. 

“Ah, there’s my favorite homeless couple,” he joked, elbowing Dream playfully. “Took a break from Minecraft to bless us all, huh?” 

Dream laughed sarcastically. “Ha-ha. Very funny. I’ll have you known that my house is gonna look so amazing on the server when I finally update it.” He gloated, going to find a place at the dinner table as he took his coat off (making George blush the slightest bit). “Everyone’s gonna be like, ‘ _Wow! We were so wrong for laughing at you, Dream! Techno was wrong! Your house is so epic_!’” he raised the octave of his voice exaggeratedly, making everyone around him chuckle. George sat down next to him, and they both shared a small smile.

Sapnap poured everyone a glass of wine, and told them to get whatever food they liked that was in the kitchen, before Dream stopped him.

“Wait a minute, should _you_ be drinking, Sap?” Dream fake gasped, putting a hand to his mouth dramatically. “After all, you’re only 19. A _wittle_ baby teen,” Dream sing-songed, and everyone around the table let out a snort.

“Thank you for your concern, oh wise one,” Sapnap said sarcastically. “How about I send you to your grave early?” he fluttered his eyelashes, and Dream laughed. “You can definitely try it.” They argued for about 20 more minutes before getting bored, and moving on.

The rest of the table already went into their own side conversations, as George talked to Bad and Sapnap about the plans for the next manhunt with Dream, and Dream was in an intense debate with Techno.

The relaxed vibe went on for about an hour, before Dream put a hand on George’s leg mid conversation.

George didn’t think much of it. Again, he was probably just using it as a hand rest. He let Sapnap get up to entertain a few more of their friends and watched Bad leave to talk to Skeepy. He decided to play with his phone, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

A few minutes of scrolling through Instagram later, and George was positive it wasn’t just a casual mistake. 

Dream squeezed his thigh in earnest, but not to get his attention. He slid the smooth side of his shoe under his right pants leg, moving his foot up and down as he kept rubbing his thigh. George gasped, sparks of pleasure exploding as he looked at his boyfriend with confusion. 

Dream said nothing, but continued inching closer and closer to George’s crotch. He tapped his thigh three times to make sure what he was doing was okay, and George tapped back, signaling that he wanted it.

Dream rubbed his inner thigh now, tapping it as if he was playing the piano. George spaced out, before he felt his phone vibrate in his other hand.

 _clay: be good and let me play with you, and it’ll be all worth it later. trust me ;)_

_(10:10pm)_

_Fuck._

George resisted the urge to whine. He kept his composure as best as he could, moving his chair a bit closer to Dream’s as subtly as he could. 

That didn’t mean he was gonna make it easy for him, though.

* * *

This brings us back to the beginning.

George squeezed his thighs together after Dream teased his growing hard on for the 5th time with his thumb, trapping his hand there. His eyes were glazed over and hazy, and he put a hand over his mouth under the pretense that he was just resting his head on it. Dream clearly didn’t like that, because when George looked up, his jaw was clenched.

Dream dug his nails into his inner thigh harshly as a warning, telling him to let his hand go. George let out a gasp in slight pain mixed with pleasure, and tried to cover it up with a weak cough. “George? Techno stopped paying attention to Dream, tilting his head. “You good?” Techno asked in concern, noticing his squirming. George gave him a thumbs up with a shaky smile. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just feeling a little... sick...” He trailed off, not trusting himself to talk further. Techno raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but shrugged, not prodding further.

“Anyway, I think I won because I am simply just better than you.” Techno bragged, and Dream scoffed.

“Oh, really? You saying you’re built different or something?” Dream said cynically, using his fingers to unbutton and unzip George’s pants. George took in a sharp breath that luckily no one noticed, and Dream subtly dragged his fingers against his erection, making George whine slightly.

“One second, Techno.” Dream said suddenly, moving his hand from George’s crotch completely. He leaned to his ear, a move that was seemingly innocent to an outsider. 

“Be quiet and stop fucking moving, or you’ll get _nothing_ from me.” Dream commanded, before he smiled and pulled away, kissing his cheek as George stared at him in mild awe. He was utterly amazed at how quickly he could switch his persona, as he put his hand right back on his dick.

Sapnap came to sit down with them now to listen to the two of them argue, and the idea of having an audience watching Dream play with George was almost too much for George to bear. His toes were curling in the limited space that his shoes provided; and he knew he was gonna end up cumming in his pants if Dream didn’t stop. So he did the most logical thing. 

He shooed Dream’s hand away from his crotch which made him draw a question mark on his thigh in surprise and concern, but George just texted him and told him to wait as he calmed down, before zipping and buttoning his pants back up, standing up quickly.

“I, um... have to, uh, g-go to the bathroom.” George said hurriedly, his hair ruffled slightly and his cheeks flushed. Dream stared at him, trying his best to hide his clear enjoyment at the situation he put George in. The flustered boy didn’t even give the three of them a chance to respond, practically sprinting to a room far away from the party so he could get off in peace, though he had a strong feeling Dream wouldn’t let him get away that easily.

Not even two seconds later, and Dream proved his hypothesis correct. “Well,” he stretched his arms out as he stood up, smiling as he stuck a thumb out toward the direction George ran off in. “Better go check up on him. He’s been telling me he’s feeling a little under the weather all night,” he lied, making Techno and Sapnap share a look.

“ _Rrrrright_ ,” Techno said skeptically, crossing his arms. He knew they were acting weird all night, and this just confirmed it. Sapnap sighed, having caught on the minute George ran out of the room.

“Yeah, whatever Dream,” Sapnap waved him off, an unimpressed look on his face. He brought Dream closer, whispering so only he could hear his next words. “Just don’t fuck up my sheets like last time, please.” He sighed before letting him go. Dream blushed at his bluntness, grabbing his jacket from his chair and leaving the room. Techno looked at Sapnap in silent disbelief (as if saying “ _get a fucking load of this simp_ ”) and Sapnap just shrugged, going to entertain his other guests.

George sighed in relief as he found himself in Sap’s guest room, the familiarity of it making him feel much more relaxed. He knew Dream would definitely not be too far behind, so he quickly his shoes and turtleneck off but left the rest of his clothes on, wanting Dream to take them off of him instead. He was suddenly extremely grateful he stretched himself in the shower before they came here (he got horny after seeing Dream fix his hair up in the mirror) Dream quietly knocked on the door and George perked up, going to open it. If he wasn’t so horny he’d probably laugh at how desperate both of them looked right now. 

George got out of the way so he could let Dream in, who locked the door. He yelped slightly as he was pulled back, his back hitting the cold wall. He closed his eyes on reflex, and when he finally opened them, he gasped at Dream’s close proximity. He had him caged, and his leg was _dangerously_ close to brushing against his hard cock. His green eyes were so dark with pure lust and _want_ , and the extremely dim light George flicked on didn’t help matters at all. His clothes were disheveled and his hair was not nearly as neat as it was but an hour prior. George took comfort in the fact that Dream was just as affected by their earlier actions as he was.

“Nowhere to go now, baby.” Dream said, a dangerous, unreadable expression plastered on his face as George looked up at him with anticipation.

“All _mine_.” George bit his lip to hide his embarrassing whimper, not willing to go down this easily. He pushed against Dream’s body, pretending to not give in. Dream tutted, pinning his arms above his head. George outwardly moaned this time, and Dream gave him a dark chuckle.

“Don’t try and fight me, honey. You and I both know you won’t win.” He said confidently, using his free hand to palm George through his pants again. George made a pathetic noise, before Dream connected their lips in a desperate kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, claiming something that Dream already had ownership of. George didn’t even bother fighting back; too turned on from the night’s events to act like he still wanted to be in control. It didn’t matter if he kept up the act anyway; they both knew what he wanted. Dream pulled away, a string of salvia connecting them. George’s brown eyes were already big and blown out, the faint music and voices from the party but a few feet away from them almost completely forgotten. Dream took in George’s expression before a devious smile reached his face, and George’s face paled, before Dream rocked their hips together.

George moaned outwardly, and Dream gave him an innocent smile. “You like that?” George glared at him, and Dream just smiled wider. “Not an answer, but I’ll take that as a yes,” he fluttered his eyelashes, before kissing along George’s jawline, making him lift his head so he could give Dream more access to the rest of his skin. Dream happily accepted the invitation, kissing down to his neck, soaking in the small whimpers George would let out. 

“Barely even touched you and you’re already this worked up. You’re so _cute_ , Georgie.” Dream grinned, licking a stripe against George’s heated neck. George’s back arched desperately off the wall at the complement, but since he was still pinned by Dream, it just made him push against his arms again. George whined from feeling so restricted.

“Mmm, feeling a little cramped, my dear?” Dream questioned with fake naivety, pulling away from George’s neck. George gave him a look that said “ _if you don’t hurry up, there’s gonna be an issue_ ”, but Dream just gave him another smile and kissed along his pulse, acting like he didn’t know what George wanted.

George was definitely going to kill him.

“God, you’re such an asshole,” George whined as he squirmed in Dream’s harsh grip. Dream just hummed as he ground his hips against George again; smirking against George’s neck as he took in a sharp breath, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly.

“Ooh, am I?” Dream teased, sucking a bruise on a sensitive part of George’s neck, which awarded him with a barely concealed whine.

“Do you really have to act like this _here_?” George complained weakly, even though he knew he loved when Dream kept him waiting, and he knew that Dream knew it as well. 

“I have no clue what you mean, sweetheart.” Dream smirked slightly, purposely moving his leg to tease George’s erection.

“C-Clay,” George moaned softly, and Dream smiled. “Yes, baby?” He asked, and started to rock his hips against George’s again to get friction. He nibbled on the soft part of his collarbone, humming contently as George squirmed again, clearly wanting to pull him closer. He took a moment to silently thank every single higher power that existed for making George wear a turtleneck tonight.

“ _Mmmn_ , please,” George begged, and Dream pulled away from his neck, his face in mock confusion. 

“Please what? You gotta be specific, doll.” 

“Clay, come _on_. Touch my dick, _please_. I’ve been so good.” George pleaded, his eyes desperately trying to get Dream to move this along. Dream pretended to consider it for a few moments, before finally letting go of George’s hands so he could take off his pants and boxers for him, quickly throwing them on the chair next to the king sized bed Sapnap had nicely prepared in case someone got black out drunk tonight. 

Dream flipped George over so instead of his back facing the wall, his face was this time. He shivered at the cold air as Dream rubbed a calloused hand against his soft ass, slapping his left cheek slightly, making George let out a quiet yelp. Dream rubbed the spot, his eyes narrowing in arousal as George’s ass already became a slightly pink color, and he repeated the action on George’s right cheek this time. 

Dream raised an eyebrow in amusement as George’s cock twitched repeatedly from the spanking, the pain feeling embarrassingly good and intensifying his already boiling arousal. George shoved a fist in his mouth and clenched his eyes shut, not wanting anyone to hear him moaning and coming to check up on him as Dream hit him again and again. George constantly bucked his hips against Dream and leaned his arms against the wall for support, silently begging for more with each slap.

“Wow, you _really_ like it when I hurt you, huh?” Dream said incredulously a few minutes later while rubbing George’s ass again, admiring the way it was a darker red now. He inhaled sharply as George looked back at him with tears threatening to fall out of his eyes, as he nodded slightly. Dream groaned, the innocent facial expression going straight to his cock.

“Good boy, thank you for being so honest. You deserve a reward for that, don’t you think?” Dream asked rhetorically, bringing his hand around George’s waist, pulling him closer.

George practically cried when Dream _finally_ wrapped a hand around his cock, his thumb playing with the red, throbbing tip. He let out a sob when Dream squeezed his balls playfully, but not enough to hurt. It felt so unbelievably good. 

Just as George finally felt bliss for the first time in over an hour, the scariest thing he has ever fucking experienced happened.

Both of them stopped breathing as they heard footsteps approach the room. George looked back at Dream in fear, but Dream didn’t let up. He smirked instead and put a finger to his mouth, indicating that George should be quiet if they didn’t want to get caught. Dream went as far as jerking George off even faster, but not quick enough so he could finally cum, just to make him big squirm. George had never _loathed_ someone and loved them as much as he did with Dream right now. 

Dream kept going, clearly loving every single moment of this. George’s heart practically flew out of his chest as he tried his hardest not to make even a sound. He tried to cover his mouth, but Dream seemingly didn’t like that, as he frowned and shook his head in disapproval, slapping his hand away harshly.

George considered updating his will and taking Dream out of it until the voice on the other side of the door made a confused noise.

“Wait hold on, this isn’t the bathroom,” the owner of the footsteps said. “That’s weird though. Thought I heard noises,” The voice murmured, turning to walk away. George released the breath he was holding and turned his head as best as he could to glare at Dream, since it was his fault they were almost caught. Dream gave him an unsympathetic look, amused at his anger.

“Aw, baby. Mad because someone almost caught you aching for my dick?” He sneered, and George gasped. “Better be quiet then, honey.” Dream’s breath tickled George’s ear, and he completely covered George’s mouth with his hand. He only gave him just enough room to breathe, which made George even more turned on than before. George whined against it, his eyes rolling back as his cries were muffled against his big hand.

“You don’t want anyone to come right in and see us, do you?” George tried to shake his head no ( _which was hard enough with Dream holding him so roughly_ ) and the rational part of his brain knew that the door was locked so anyone couldn’t get in even if they tried, but he whimpered anyway, trying his hardest to stay silent. 

Dream however, actively seemed like he _wanted_ them to get caught, grinding roughly against George’s ass. George bit his lip so harshly it could have bled, and Dream just stared at him, finding the situation hilarious.

“Or maybe you do,” Dream laughed, rubbing his thumb over George’s slit. 

“Want everyone to see how much of a little slut you are for me, right?” His eyes widened slightly as George nodded the best he could, and he kept whispering to him. 

“Would we give them a show, Georgie? Let them see what they’re missing?” George’s head fell slightly, and Dream roughly grabbed his face so he could keep looking at him. “Need to let them know that you’re all _mine_ , right? No one else can have you like this. You don’t _want_ anyone else to treat you like I do, isn’t that right?” Dream said possessively, and a wave of arousal washed over George’s back as he practically growled the words into his ear.

“ _Mmm_ -!” George whined, his eyelids so heavy they threatened to close again, the feeling of Dream’s cock so easily accessible yet still so far made him incredibly desperate. Dream was so hard he could practically _tear_ through his boxers and extremely expensive dress pants, the thought of which made George moan against Dream’s hand again. 

He didn’t want to admit this, but the lingering threat of someone stumbling in and seeing what they were doing was also... doing something to him. He shuddered, his cock leaking more pre-cum as Dream slowly jerked him off. 

“Shh, I got you, baby. Gonna make you feel real good.” Dream cooed, and George let out a choked sob. His thighs were shaking and his legs were threatening to give out, Dream basically being the only thing keeping him up at this point. 

“So _naughty_ tonight, fucking writhing pathetically at the dinner table. Wanted to take you right then and there,” He confessed, and George let out a muffled moan. Dream smiled smugly. “You like the thought of that? Me fucking you in front of everyone?” George whined in response, and Dream just smiled again. 

“Clay, _Clayyyyy_ ,” George dragged his name out, whining. “I’m so close, _please_ ,” He bucking erratically against the air at this point to get some sort of friction as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Dream suddenly stopped all movement, and George looked back at him with complete hatred. 

“ _Why_ -“

Dream just shrugged, a shit eating grin plastered on his face that George either wanted to kiss or smack off, he couldn’t decide. 

“Cause I felt like it,” he said nonchalantly, and George let out a groan in frustration. Dream ignored him, grinding against his ass again to hush him up.

“Be quiet, baby. I call the shots here, not you. If I wanna make you wait, then you’re gonna fucking wait, ‘k?” He said in a fake cheery voice, before he lowered it completely. “Unless you want me to leave you here to get off alone.” 

“ _No_! No, please, don’t leave, I need you so bad, I’m sorry-“ George cried, before Dream leaned forward to shut him up with another bruising kiss.

“So _loud_ ,” Dream stuck his tongue out at him as George panted from the intensity. “Giving up on being a quiet little boy, are you?” He asked, and George gave a weak head shake as he tried to catch his breath.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll give you _exactly_ what you need.” He promised with a growl, but it sounded much more like a threat.

George’s ears perked up as he heard Dream take his belt off along with his shirt, throwing that on the bed with the rest of George’s discarded clothes. He decided to keep his pants on, and George moaned, finding that extremely fucking hot.

George gasped as he felt Dream grope his ass again, his hand slipping between his cheeks and thumbing his throbbing hole. He let out a silent sob, trying his hardest not to grind against Dream’s finger.

“Wanna fuck you,” Dream murmured, then chuckled as George whined his approval at the admission. His eyes widened in surprise when he heard a cap open and smelt the familiar scent of their vanilla flavored lube as it filled the room. He looked at Dream in shock, who just shrugged and smirked at him wordlessly. 

George had so many questions. Namely,

“ _Who brings lube to a fucking dinner?_ ”

Unfortunately, his mind was a bit too occupied at the moment, as Dream greedily spread the lube on his fingers and shoved the one that was teasing George’s hole inside. Dream whistled his approval as he entered with next to no resistance, and George cried out at the intrusion with no warning.

“ _Nice_. Already loose, eh? Did you count on this happening, Georgie?” Dream teased, adding a second finger and scissoring them inside of George. “My little whore.” 

If George was in his right mind, he’d call Dream a hypocrite for putting lube in his back pocket to a _dinner party_ but shaming him for getting himself off in the shower like a normal person would, but instead he let out a moan and nodded his head pathetically.

“Wanted it, wanted you,” he admitted, whining as he pushed himself back against Dream’s fingers. Dream hummed in acknowledgment, smirking.

“I know, I saw the way you were looking at me when we were back home. Wanted you then, but I knew you’d be mad at me for making you miss this,” Dream said in between grunts, adding another finger even though they both knew George was more than ready to take him. He started moving them inside of George roughly, savoring every single poorly hidden whine and moan. Fingering George was something he took pride in; seeing George’s blissed out expression before he shoved his length inside and made him take it as he cried over and over but not being able to do anything about it was one of the best parts of sex for him.

“And now I got you crying from my fingers like a little _slut_ , our friends just inches away from us.” Dream snarked with malice, fucking George with his fingers. “Can’t even go one day without my dick inside of you.” He mocked George as he curled his fingers, making him writhe again. One more thrust and Dream hit that sensitive bundle of nerves, making George claw pathetically at the wall. Dream smiled at the action, hitting it again as George moaned freely, echoing off the walls.

“Woah now, baby. We don’t need everyone to hear what we’re doing, do we?” Dream covered his mouth and George couldn’t even bring himself to care about how loud he was being anymore; too lost in pleasure and full with an animalistic urge to get fucked that was becoming more and more unbearable the longer Dream kept him waiting.

Clearly Dream felt the same, because he pulled his fingers out and pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to let his cock spring free. He flipped George around, still holding his body against the wall as he smirked, teasing his hole.

“Ready, honey?”

“Clay, if you don’t put your dick inside of me _right now_ , I’m going to die.” George snapped darkly, and Dream just laughed as he pushed himself in with no warning.

“Is that good enough for you, your majesty?” He teased, and George just moaned like a whore again. He gave George a minute to adjust, his cock feeling somehow bigger and wider than usual inside of George. George eventually pushed against him as best as he could, a sign that he needed to move and fast.

George whined as Dream grunted and pushed him against the wall harder with his body, his back almost hurting from the pressure. It was so intoxicating, and George wrapped his legs against Dream’s waist to keep them connected, not wanting them to separate for even a moment. George keened as Dream connects their lips again, the sheer _strength_ Dream had was making him turn to putty in his hands, and they both knew it. 

George was struggling to keep his eyes open as Dream moved his legs down to grab his thigh, using it as leverage to bring his leg up and thrust into him even deeper than before. George’s back seized against the wall, desperately trying to move despite Dream caging him, their tongues dancing together as George’s cock leaked cum pathetically onto the floor. It was so fucking _filthy_ that George actually wanted to cry.

George broke the kiss to let out a few desperate “ _ah, ah, ah’s_ ”, his mind so fucked out to the point where he couldn’t even say fucking words. He was drooling and shaking, fucking happy that just getting teased at the dinner table led them to this moment.

Dream groaned, not caring that they needed to be quiet as he fucked into him so roughly that he would swear later that the entire room shook. “So needy for me, George. Guarantee everyone outside can hear you writhing on my dick like a little fucking whore. But you don’t care, do you? You want them to know how much you love my cock, how amazing I make you feel. Such a good slut for me, baby boy,” Dream said with a particularly hard thrust, one that made George cry out so loudly that Dream decided to shut him up again. He covered George’s mouth quickly, which made him keen against his hand. 

“You like when I do this? When I force you to be quiet and take it like a good boy?” Dream guessed, and George whined as he tried to nod a yes. He groaned, his balls tensing up as he fought the urge to cum right then, wanting George to do it first.

“Yeah, that’s it baby. So amazing for me, Always such a good whore. Always love when you’re like this, pliant and obedient all because of me. You wanna cum? Gonna cum on my cock, baby?” 

George nodded desperately as Dream thrusted one last time into his prostate, making his entire body freeze, then shake uncontrollably. George let out a long, loud moan, thanking Dream repeatedly as he was finally able to cum. As he came down from his high, his body tried to worm out of Dream’s tight hold from the overstimulation as he continued to use him to get closer to his own breaking point. Dream pulled out suddenly and George actually whined at the loss, before gently being moved from the wall and brought to his hands and knees on the floor. 

Dream desperately jerked himself off as George obediently held his mouth open, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend as he reached his peak. Dream came with a groan that was from deep in his gut, and George caught most of it with his tongue, while the rest hit his cheeks. 

“ _Swallow it_ ,” Dream commanded weakly and George complied, still keeping eye contact as he used his finger to scoop the remaining droplets of cum on his face and put it in house mouth. Dream nodded in approval, before ruffling George’s hair and smiling at him with genuine affection.

The tender moment lasted about a second before they both suddenly remembered where they both were, the music completely off and the guests seemingly gone. 

They both hurriedly dusted themselves off as Dream pulled his pants back up and went to get George’s stuff, before before his phone buzzed on the bed.

 _20 new text messages from sapnap_

_ik y’all fucking but you’re missing an intense game of uno (10:30 pm)_

_bad won and now techno wants a rematch (10:49 pm)_

_why do y’all have to be so horny all the time this shit is hilarious (10:50pm)_

_btw ant is now convinced i have ghosts in my house bc i told everyone y’all went home in an uber since you got drunk. you’re welcome (11:24pm)_

_im not leaving any cake for y’all bc of that (11:27 pm)_

The rest of the messages were pretty much a play by play of how the evening went, until Dream got to the recent ones. 

_finally you guys are fucking done. y’all missed the ball drop LMAO (12:34 pm)_

_new year and yall are spending it fucking in my guest room i can’t with y’all. i had to kick everyone out (12:35pm)_

_no one besides ant heard y’all. the music drowned it out i think, or at least they just didn’t say anything. be grateful_

_(12:36pm)_

Dream blushed as he read the messages out loud to George, cleaning the floor up with a spare towel as he went to the bathroom that was in the room to wash it up. George blushed as well as he tried to stand up before cringing, his legs completely weak.

_dream: ty for not exposing us you kind and brave soldier o7_

_(12:42pm)_

_dream: can we like. sleep here tonight lol ummm george is. well._

_(12:42pm)_

_sapnap: **sore**?_

_(12:43pm)_

_dream: ...yeah_

_(12:43pm)_

_sapnap: ..._

_(12:45pm)_

_dream: ..._

_(12:45pm)_

_sapnap: ugh, fine. at least you‘re in the guest room_

_(12:45pm)_

_sapnap: i got your old clothes from the last time you did this shit in my house so ill leave it in there when i wash them for y’all_

_(12:45pm)_

_dream: :D_

_(12:45pm)_

_dream: ty sapnapppyyyy *kissy face emoji*_

_(12:46pm)_

_sapnap: yeah yeah whatever. just fuck in your own house next time_

_(12:47pm)_

Dream scooped George up protectively, taking his own pants and boxers off for good so they could sleep naked under the covers together. He turned off the lights quickly, stretching the bed sheet out before putting George on it.

“Mmm, Sap said we can stay here?” George asked weakly, and Dream nodded, smiling down at him. George smiled back as he was placed gently under the covers. Dream put an protective arm over George’s chest, spooning him.

“So, how was it?” Dream asked after a few minutes of silence, and George turned over to face him, but averted his eyes as Dream combed his hands through his hair.

“Felt really good, Clay. I um... really liked it.” George confessed, covering his reddening cheeks with his hands. Dream beamed at him. 

“I’m glad, George. I always wanna make you feel good, you know.” George blushed even harder at that, burying his face in the covers.

“Mhm. Thank you.”

“I love you, George.” Dream sing songed, and George stayed quiet, too flustered to respond.

“Mmm.”

“I had my dick in your ass just twenty minutes ago, but you can’t give me a simple ‘ _I love you too_?’” Dream complained playfully, before George shoved his chest.

“God, shut the fuck _up_. You know I love you back.” 

“Yeah,” Dream said teasingly, cuddling into George’s back and bringing him closer. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“You’re so fucking annoying,” George murmured, and Dream laughed.

“You love me though.”

“Yeah, unfortunately I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year wherever you are. or happy one day before then. celebrating the new year by writing porn again wooooo
> 
> there was like 16 other people at that party i just didn’t bother to name. feel free to pretend like i did


End file.
